


To the other side

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [10]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej uciekający za granicę, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, First Meetings, inspirowane opowieścią w 1 tomie albo raczej jej brakiem, jak mogło być, nic się nie dzieje przypadkowo, take a risk
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: „Co mówimy o zbiegach okoliczności?Wszechświat rzadko jest tak leniwy.”Pierwsze spotkanie, które coś rozpoczęło. Czyli, co mogło kryć się pod słowami Smugi z 1 tomu "[Wilmowski] spotkał pracownika pana Hakenbecka i zostali przyjaciółmi", pod rozważaniami o tym, czy niektóre rzeczy dzieją się przypadkowo i dlaczego nie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga
Series: Wilmuga One shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	To the other side

„Najmniejsze prawdopodobieństwo kontroli to statki towarowe. Najmniejsze ryzyko… wsiąść na samym końcu, tuż przed odpłynięciem. Istnieje ogromna szansa, że…”

Urwał myśl, gdy sam wymyślił do niej kontrargument.

Nie. To wcale nie było najmniejsze ryzyko! Za cholerę. Przecież na takim statku wszyscy na pewno się znają i… nie, nie, nie… nie uda się, nie ma opcji, nie ma mowy.

\- Bilety do kontroli!

Oddychaj, oddychaj, tylko spokojnie, na pewno nie będzie chciał dokumentów. Bo i po co, to wagony najgorszej kategorii, nikt tutaj nie ma dokumentów. Nikt. A na pewno nie ty…

Szybka kontrola, znudzona twarz konduktora.

Nie patrz mu w oczy… nie patrz, nie zdradzaj po sobie…

Wyszedł.

Znów tylko łomot pociągu po szynach dudnił w jego głowie. Choć wokoło gdakał drób, trzeszczały dechy, skuleni nad swym dobytkiem ludzie gadali coś do siebie, on jeden nie słyszał absolutnie nic z tego rozgardiaszu. Słyszał tylko równomierny huk pociągu. Przez wąskie, zniszczone i brudne okno, właściwie bardziej lufcik niż okno, widział jak ciężkie, szare chmury przewalają się przez zalesione góry. Była jakaś niszczycielska, zagniatająca potęga w zwałach grubych chmur, które wydawały się przemieszczać wraz z nim, ciągnąc ze wschodu…

Andrzej Wilmowski oparł głowę o nieheblowane deski ściany wagonu. Choć doskonale wiedział, że nie zaśnie, zamknął oczy, mocniej zaciskając ramiona i dosuwając sobą do ściany sfatygowaną torbę, w której miał chwilowo cały dobytek.  
Nie chciał spać, nie umiał spać. Po prostu, gdy tylko zamykał oczy i cały świat niknął w mroku, wracały mu pod powieki obrazy, których był doskonale pewien, że już nigdy nie zobaczy.  
Ludzie, których nie ujrzy już nigdy…

Pociąg tłukł się i łomotał, ciężkie chmury sunęły po niebie. A jeden uciekinier z piekła powolutku tracił wszelką nadzieję.  
Czemu, cholera czemu musieli rozdzielić się z Tadkiem jeszcze przed granicą? Czemu nie podjął ryzyka tam i teraz oto znów został sam? Nie znosił być sam. Nie znosił…

*****

\- Ależ ja się wcale z pana nie nabijam, panie Brown.

\- Skąd – postawny mężczyzna w meloniku i z grubą aktówką pod pachą, rzucił towarzyszowi udręczone spojrzenie.

Ten jednak nie wydawał się zbytnio przejęty. Siedział na krawężniku przed kratą i ze stoickim spokojem pozwalał małej trąbie słonia ocierać się o jego dłoń. Słoniątko z zafascynowaniem skubało mu rękę, ramię, nawet próbowało dosięgnąć głowy, stojąc za drewnianą barierką. Młody człowiek na wskroś poważnym tonem zwrócił się do zwierzęcia;

\- Chciałeś zjeść panu Brownowi kapelusz? Nie wolno tak, widzisz, on lubi swój kapelusz…

\- Wcale się nie nabijasz – syknął Brown przez zęby.

\- Wcale – zgodził się młody treser, zakrywając dłonią twarz, by ukryć odruchowy uśmiech – Proszę nie brać tego do siebie, panie Brown – zerknął w końcu na niego z uśmiechem – Ja po prostu nigdy dotąd nie widziałem, by ktoś uciekał przed małym słoniem… wie pan, że one nie są mięsożerne, prawda?

\- Nie zapomnisz mi tego, co? – westchnął Brown ciężko.

Rozbawione spojrzenie zwróciło się na niego.

\- Nigdy – zapewnił solennie.

\- A idź w cholerę, Smuga!

Nieudolnie stłumione parsknięcie było nad wyraz jasną odpowiedzią. Odwrócił wzrok na ziemię, usiłując opanować rozbawienie. Brown z ciężką rezygnacją obrzucił go spojrzeniem.

\- Nie wszyscy traktują te zwierzęta jak niegroźne psy domowe!

\- Słonie są łagodne.

\- Tak, wiem! – widząc, że jego argumentacja nie ma absolutnie żadnej siły przebicia, Brown ostentacyjnie zerknął na zegarek – A ty dziś nie płyniesz czasem z powrotem?

\- Płynę.

\- Mhm. O której?

\- O jedenastej bodajże – podróżnik nie oderwał wzroku od trąby, która w najlepsze bawiła się jego ręką.

Brown spojrzał raz jeszcze na cyferblat, potem na zajętego niańczeniem słonia rozmówcę. Uniósł brwi.

\- Ale… ty wiesz, która jest godzina, tak?

\- Jakoś koło dziewiątej, zdążę.

Brown powoli pokręcił głową.

\- Nie, Smuga, jest za dwie jedenasta.

Szare oczy gwałtownie zwróciły się na niego. Smuga zerwał się z ziemi, już bez śladu rozbawienia.

\- Żartuje pan?

\- Nie – Brown pokazał mu zegarek.

\- Cholera jasna… - syknął pod nosem, w innym języku, szybkim susem dopadając płotu i zabierając z niego kurtkę.

\- Nie zdążysz do portu! – krzyknął za nim Brown.

\- Hakenbeck mnie udusi!

\- Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze, że się spóźniasz na wszystko?

Zirytowane spojrzenie wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

\- No co? Nie nabijam się przecież… - dokończył Brown, choć rozmówca był już daleko, zbiegając ulicą z zoo do rynku, jakby wciąż jeszcze miał nadzieję, że zdąży na czas.

Westchnął i pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

Ten człowiek był po prostu niemożliwy… był tak wszędobylski, potrzepany i jednocześnie nieodgadniony, że Brown był niemal całkowicie pewien, że w równej mierze to zwierzęta oswoiły jego, gdy on oswajał je. Dostosował się do nich, stał się bardziej jednym ze swych czteronożnych towarzyszy, niż którymś z ludzi.

I to było na swój sposób wspaniałe, śmieszne, ale i smutne. Patrząc z dystansu na tego młodego człowieka, Browna przerażała nie tylko jego dzika, nieujarzmiona natura, ale też fakt, że ten człowiek nigdy nie wykazywał się inicjatywą, by to zmienić. Zupełnie jakby po prostu nie rozumiał ludzi i wolał ich nawet nie próbować rozumieć. Dziwne. Coś musiało tak go ustosunkować do świata… no ale co też Brown mógł tam wiedzieć, był tylko biednym, przepracowanym kartografem, który odbył dwie wyprawy w towarzystwie najdziwniejszego z ludzi, teraz nareszcie osiadł na stałe na kontynencie no i kolejny raz spóźnił się do pracy, bo zahaczył o zoo.

Smuga umiał szybko biegać, życie go nauczyło, że powoli można chodzić tylko na pogrzebach albo idąc do gabinetu dyrektora zoo po mniej lub bardziej zasłużony ochrzan. Ale tym razem nawet najszybsze zbieganie ulicą, lawirowanie między ludźmi i bieg po murku, by ominąć tłok na chodnikach, absolutnie na nic mu się nie przydało.  
Wpadł do portu dziesięć minut po czasie, bez zamówionych przez pracodawcę map, bez tchu i bez śladu dawnego dobrego humoru. Statek bielił się na horyzoncie.

Cholerny świat!

Kij tam z biletem, coś się wymyśli, ale ma w plecy pewnie ze dwa dni. Z ciężko zrezygnowaną miną poszedł się zorientować, kiedy płynie kolejny statek do Hamburga.  
Za tydzień.

Cholerny. Świat!  
Cudownie, po prostu wręcz zajebiście!

O tydzień się jeszcze nigdy nie spóźnił do pracy. A mógł nie zahaczać o zoo, olać te ich problemy z uderzającym bokami o drewniany wybieg słoniem, mógł po prostu odmówić. Nie mógł, nie byłby sobą, gdyby raz jeden się w coś nie wpakował.  
Dobra, inaczej. Statki do Francji. Nie będzie jechał pociągiem, nie znosił pociągów. Zamknięcie w ciasnej, dusznej przestrzeni z innymi ludzi. Boże, jak w klatce.  
Dobra, jest! Dwie godziny…  
Zawahał się może na pół sekundy, stojąc w porcie i próbując obliczyć, czy zdąży się wrócić do pracowni po zamówione mapy. Będzie pewnie na styk, ale…

„Dam radę!”

Tak, zazwyczaj to była ostatnia jego myśl, nim podjął jakąś decyzję, najczęstsza tuż obok „dobra tam, olać!”.

*****

Wilmowski przybył do Triestu za wcześnie. Nie, pociąg przyjechał zgodnie z rozkładem. Po prostu statek odpływał dopiero za dwie godziny, co znaczyło, że ma dwie godziny za zamęczanie się wątpliwościami i zadawanie sobie coraz to nowych pytań. Siedział w najbardziej zasłoniętym ze wszechstronna miejscu w przyportowym parku, jakie udało mu się znaleźć. Zawarł obie dłonie na torbie, powoli nabierając powietrza przez zęby. Nie mógł okazać po sobie zdenerwowania, gdy będzie wchodził na statek. Kupił bilet, nie prosili o paszport. Istniała więc jakaś szansa, że i na statku nie poproszą…

Byle się dostać do Marsylii, a dalej… dalej… nie wiedział, co będzie dalej. Dalej musi załatwić sobie dokumenty i pracę, i napisać do Tadka… i do Anny, i spróbować zacząć zarabiać tyle kasy, by móc załatwić przerzut żony i syna. Jakoś.

Odetchnął raz jeszcze głęboko. Jeszcze godzina z hakiem. Nie mógł wyglądać na spanikowanego, gdy wejdzie na pokład. Nie mógł… cholerny świat, diabli nadali!

Minuty wlekły się nieubłaganie, szare chmury przywlekły się tutaj przez Austro-Węgry i wisiały sobie nad nim znów, przygniatając cały świat. One wiedziały, sunęły za nim przez całą drogę… one wiedziały, jak bardzo się boi i jak cholernie dobrze zdaje sobie sprawę, że są mizerne szanse, by udało mu się zrealizować plan ucieczki. Plan Nowickiego z zaciągnięciem się na pierwszy lepszy statek i uciekaniem hen na morze był znacznie lepszy. Trzeba było go słuchać…  
Ale nie posłuchał, siedział teraz sam w parku i gapił się jak jesień strącała pod jego nogi kolejne martwe liście. Szare chmury czaiły się nad jego głową.

Czas się wlekł, zatrzymywał, rozciągał się jak zepsuty ser…

Co chwilę zerkał na ogromny zegar przy kasie biletowej, jakby miał nadzieję go ponaglić. Chciał już mieć to za sobą, chciał już nawet przegrać, byle tylko skończyło się to upiorne czekanie na godzinę sądu. Nie ma nic gorszego niż czekanie na skazanie…

Gdy do upragnionej godziny dzieliło go już tylko kilka minut, wyszedł z parku. Mógłby co prawda już dawno wejść na pokład, ale wtedy ryzyko spotkania kogoś, kto będzie o coś pytał, byłoby znacznie większe. Nie, wolał wbiec jako ostatni i czym prędzej schować się gdzieś, wymazując swoją osobę z pamięci straży portowej i innych pasażerów.  
Tak, taki był właśnie plan. Przeszedł kilka razu wzdłuż molo, usilnie próbując nie zerkać na zegar. Już niedługo, bardzo niedługo… Osiem minut. Już blisko.  
Nie widział mundurowych na pokładzie. Może choć raz los się do niego po prostu uśmiechnie i…

Gdy zostały najwyżej trzy minuty i na trapie nie było już nikogo, szybkim krokiem ruszył na statek. Nie rozglądał się. Cały świat nagle skurczył się do rozmiarów kładki łączącej statek z molo. Jeden krok, drugi, trzeci… nie widział nic i nikogo dookoła.

I właśnie dlatego niemal stracił oko.

Stłumione przekleństwo zmieszało się z rozpaczliwą próbą wyhamowania biegu. Wilmowski ocknął się z nieprzytomnych rozmyślań, odruchowo uchylając na bok.  
Ale młody człowiek wytracił prędkość na balustradzie, z trudem utrzymując równowagę. Obładowany mapami, z których jeden rulony zawisł tuż przed twarzą Wilmowskiego, machnął ponaglająco głową w stronę statku.

\- Przepraszam – wyrzucił po francusku, wyraźnie zmęczony po dłuższym biegu – Nie widziałem pana. Wsiada pan?

Wilmowski nie umiał wydobyć z siebie głosu, zbyt zdenerwowany czym prędzej wszedł po trapie na statek. Odsunął się wzdłuż burty, omijając oglądających Triest z pokładu podróżnych. Schylił lekko głowę, utkwił wzrok w deskach pokładu, z przyzwyczajenia w ten sposób zasłaniając twarz. Na dziobie było niemal pusto. Tylko jeden człowiek tam stał… Wilmowski mimochodem odnotował, że był to ten sam człowiek, który prawie nabił go na mapę.

Teraz usiłował jakoś ustawić kłopotliwy bagaż na deskach, wsuwając część map do skórzanej tuby. Nie trzęsły mu się ręce, powoli chował kolejne zwoje papieru.

Nie wyglądał na gadatliwego, więc Wilmowski stanął po drugiej stronie barierki, patrząc w morze. Oddychał powoli, z zawartymi szczękami. Mocno zacisnął dłonie na barierce, jakby miała go ocalić…

Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie. Człowiek z mapami miał kamienną, nieprzeniknioną minę. Był młody, Wilmowski ocenił jego wiek pobieżnie. Badawczo oceniał go spojrzeniem, zahaczając nawet o zawarte kurczowo na barierce dłonie. Pod tym wzrokiem Wilmowski poczuł, jak serce mu przyspiesza.

Nie, facet był za młody na tajniaka!

Przenikliwe spojrzenie świdrowały go na wylot, jakby nieznajomy docierał aż do jego myśli, demaskując go… odzierając ze spokoju, wiedząc już o nim po prostu wszystko.

Odsunął spojrzenie od niego, wbijając wzrok w wodę przy statku. Usiłował uspokoić oddech. Miał wrażenie, że jego dłonie dygoczą nerwowo, że napięcie jego mięśni widać gołym okiem. I wciąż czuł na sobie metodycznie badające go spojrzenie.

Cholera. Choleracholeracholeeeeraaa!

Sygnał dźwiękowy. Odcumowanie. Szum wody.

Statek powoli wypłynął z portu. Wilmowski ani na chwilę nie oderwał wzroku od wody, pieniącej się teraz wzdłuż kadłuba.

Lekkie zamieszanie w tłumie pasażerów wyrwało go z apatycznego gapienia się w dół.

\- Bonjour, Mesdames et Messieurs, passeports pour inspection, s'il vous plaît.

\- Buongiorno, signore e signori, i passaporti per l'ispezione, per favore.

Mundurowi.

Wilmowski poczuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła, a dłonie do bólu wrzynają się w metalową rurkę. Zawarł szczęki.

Kontrola paszportów.

\- Psiakrew… - wydusił szeptem, machinalnie opierając jedną z dłoni o bok kurtki.

Chłód rewolweru nie uspokoił go jednak ani odrobinę. Może i zdąży strzelić, może zdąży wyskoczyć za burtę… ale co dalej? Straż portowa dorwie go od razu, jest po prostu w ciemnej dupie.  
Oddech urwał się, serce kołatało coraz bardziej gorączkowo.  
Był na skraju ataku paniki. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy, skąd, którędy… Kiedy niby tych kilku mężczyzn w mundurach dostało się na statek? Nie widział ich! Wsunęli się przez jakiś dodatkowy trap, czy co?! Puścił broń, mocno zawarł ramiona i pochylił głowę. Znów zacisnął dłonie na barierce, ledwo oddychał. Głosy za plecami nieuchronnie się zbliżały.  
Stojący obok młodzik posłał mu jeszcze jedno szybkie spojrzenie. Jakby czegoś szukał, jakby potrzebował jeszcze tylko jednego elementu układanki.

\- Skąd pan jest? - padł nagle cichy szept po polsku.

Wilmowski podskoczył wyraźnie, zdezorientowany spojrzał na obcego. Szare oczy były tak szczerze przejęte jego sytuacją. Nie miał w spojrzeniu podpuszczenia, nie oceniał go. Czekał, wpatrując się uważnie w jego twarz. Wilmowski nie umiał powiedzieć, czemu właściwie mu w tamtej chwili zaufał. Powoli wydobył z gardła głos:

\- Z Warszawy.

Obcy nosiciel setek map zawahał się może na sekundę. Potem powoli skinął głową, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.

\- Proszę potwierdzać to, co powiem.

\- Słucham? – odruchowo wydusił Wilmowski.

Jeszcze jedno bardzo szybkie spojrzenie. Te oczy przeniknęły go na wskroś, wydawały się sięgać głęboko aż na dno jego duszy.

\- Niech mi pan zaufa - syknął szeptem, mimochodem wyciągając ku niemu rulon z mapami i przechodząc krok ku niemu – Proszę – musiał dostrzec wahanie w jego oczach, bo dodał kojąco spokojnym tonem – Jestem po pana stronie.

Wilmowski nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć.

Nieznajomy odwrócił się przez ramię, z szerokim uśmiechem. Uniósł dłoń w geście powitania.

\- Bastien, ty tutaj? – zawołał cicho po francusku.

Jeden z mundurowych podniósł głowę. A potem ku zgrozie Wilmowskiego ruszył prosto ku nim, uśmiechając się zupełnie przyjaźnie.

\- No proszę! – rzucił radośnie, kiwając głową – Że ciebie zawsze przywieje na statek w ostatniej chwili, co?

\- Tym razem nie… - gość od map parsknął lekko.

\- Dobra, dobra, co cię niby ciągnie do Marsylii? – kontroler uścisnął mu serdecznie dłoń, potem przekrzywił głowę wyczekująco.

Ten udał urazę, przewrócił oczami.

\- No dobrze, tu mnie masz… spóźniliśmy się na statek do Hamburga – zupełnie naturalnie użył liczby mnogiej.

Bastien roześmiał się swobodnie, pokiwał głową.

\- Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Smuga, nic a nic.

\- Czy to obelga czy komplement?

\- Stwierdzenie faktu! – kontroler wyszczerzył się złośliwie – Dobra, skąd cię niesie, hm?

\- Oględnie mówiąc z Afryki.

\- O… to kawał drogi – Bastien pokiwał głową – A dokąd? – dodał, tylko zerkając na paszport innego pasażera.

\- Docelowo do Ameryki Południowej, tylko przelotem przez Hamburg.

\- Cholerny włóczykij!

Smuga zaśmiał się, skromnie wzruszył ramionami.

\- Znasz mnie, Bastien, nie usiedzę długo w jednym miejscu.

\- Ano, ano…

\- A właśnie, nie wiesz, jak ze statkami z Marsylii jest? – machnął minimalnie dłonią w stronę Wilmowskiego – Spóźniliśmy się na statek i tak trochę słabo by było, jakbyśmy przybyli dwa tygodnie po terminie.

Bastien zerknął odruchowo na Wilmowskiego, zawiesił wzrok na mapach, zawahał się lekko.

\- Pana nie kojarzę – przyznał powoli.

\- A… a no tak, racja. Świeżo zwerbowany – wyjaśnił Smuga, jakby dopiero teraz sobie przypomniał – Wiesz przecież, że Browna szlag trafiał przy moich notatkach.

Wilmowski jakoś odruchowo lekko się uśmiechnął i skłonił głowę mundurowemu.

\- No bo masz pismo lekarza, to bieda odczytać! – Bastien skinął głową Wilmowskiemu, ale znów spojrzał na Smugę, jakby coś analizował w myśli – Coś powinniście złapać, tylko do zoo się nie wybieraj, bo wtedy się spóźnisz na pewno.

\- Szyderca!

\- Do usług – Bastien zerknął przez ramię, dwaj jego koledzy już skręcali pod górny pokład.

Smuga jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał, uczynił ruch, jakby odkładał wyładowaną torbę i sięgał do kurtki. Bastien zamachał dłonią.

\- A daj spokój, nie chce mi się szukać wolnego miejsca w twoim paszporcie!

Smuga parsknął z rozbawieniem, posłusznie nie wyjął dokumentów. Totalnie zmieniając temat rzucił:

\- A w ogóle, płyniecie z nami do końca?

\- Nie, nie, zaraz złazimy i wracamy do portu, nowy przepis, prześwietlamy wszystkie statki wypływające… innym razem popłynę do końca.

\- No to do zobaczenia w takim razie! – raz jeszcze serdecznie uścisnęli sobie ręce.

Bastien skinął na pożegnanie Wilmowskiemu i życząc miłego rejsu i nie spóźnienia się tym razem na statek, zniknął w tłumie.

Dechy pokładu chybotały się pod ich stopami. Wilmowski powoli oparł się o barierkę, ledwo przyswajając informacje o tym, co tutaj właśnie zaszło. Zerknął w bok.

Napotkał z lekka rozbawione spojrzenie. Kąt ust uniósł się w uśmiechu, podróżnik rzucił cicho po polsku:

\- Już może pan zacząć oddychać.

Wilmowski gapił się na niego w zupełnym niezrozumieniu, nie potrafiąc zwerbalizować myśli przez bardzo długą chwilę. Obcy swobodnie oparł się o barierkę i też wbił wzrok w morze. Spokojnie patrzył, jak do ich statku zbliża się mała łódka po kontrolerów, a potem zabiera ich z powrotem do portu. Uniósł dłoń, Bastien odmachał mu z łódki.  
Poczekał, aż zniknęli za ich statkiem. Parowiec ruszył na pełne morze, rześkie powietrze uderzyło powiewem wiatru w stojących na dziobie pasażerów.

\- Dziękuję… - odezwał się wreszcie cicho Wilmowski.

Obcy spojrzał na niego spokojnie.

\- Nie ma problemu – wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń – Jan Smuga.

\- Andrzej Wilmowski – geograf uścisnął mu dłoń, mimochodem odnotowując, że podróżnik miał szorstki, silny uchwyt. Ocenił go jeszcze raz spojrzeniem. Niby dzieciak, ale jednak nie. Co do cholery – Skąd pan wiedział?

\- Hm?

\- Skąd pan wiedział, że nie mam… że trzeba mi pomóc?

\- Spanikował pan na widok mundurów, no i sięgnął pan po broń… zwlekał pan z wsiadaniem na statek do ostatniej chwili, właściwe nie ma pan bagażu, chodzi pan schylony i uciekł pan od tłumu… domyśliłem się – ponownie lekko się uśmiechnął – Prosto z Warszawy, prawda?

\- Mhm… ja… jeszcze raz dziękuję.

\- Nie ma o czym mówić, zrobiłby pan to samo na moim miejscu.

W to Andrzej szczerze wątpił. Raczej nie starczyłoby mu opanowania i nie dałby rady tak swobodnie rozegrać całej rozmowy. Raz jeszcze ocenił rozmówcę spojrzeniem.

\- Pan też z Polski? Czy naprawdę z Afryki?

Smuga kolejny raz uśmiechnął się w specyficzny, krzywy sposób. Wzruszył lekko ramionami.

\- Zależy jak to rozumieć. Jestem z Polski, ale tak, naprawdę wracam z Afryki. Z wyprawy badawczej.

\- O – Wilmowski zawahał się na chwilę – Jak pan… odkrywcą?

\- Nie nazwałbym tego w ten sposób, raczej tym jednym gościem z bronią, który pilnuje, żeby nic nie zżarło odkrywców – urwał na chwilę, dostrzegł jednak zaciekawienie w spojrzeniu geografa, bo rozwinął kwestię – Mapy, które pan trzyma to szkice poglądowe kilku terenów Afryki, gdzie mój pracodawca planuje skierować za jakiś czas wyprawę łowców.

\- Złota?

\- Dzikich zwierząt do ogrodów zoologicznych – Smuga pokręcił głową – Pracuję chwilowo w hamburskim zoo, przynajmniej w teorii.

\- W teorii?

\- Rzadko tam bywam po prostu. Chyba lepiej powiedzieć, że pracuję dla hamburskiego zoo.

\- Rozumiem… nie wiedziałem, że jest taka praca – przyznał powoli Wilmowski.

\- Cóż, nie wszystkie zwierzęta można kupić, niektóre trzeba najpierw samemu złapać.

Tak, to by wyjaśniało skąd od tak młodego człowieka biła aura takiego spokoju i zarazem determinacji, spokojnej, zimnej pewności swoich możliwości, tak charakterystyczna dla osób, na których barkach często spoczywał ciężar odpowiedzialności za innych ludzi. Dzieciak był już zapewne wszędzie, gdzie mógł się dostać. Właściwie… to Wilmowski nie był pewien, czy powinien określać go „dzieciakiem”. Podróżnik był młodszy do niego, to na pewno, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia młodzika…

\- Płynie pan do Marsylii? – przerwał nagle ciszę Smuga.

\- Tak – geograf szybko na niego zerknął.

Szare spojrzenie już go nie piorunowało, podróżnik gapił się na morze. Powoli, w zadumie pokiwał głową.

\- Nie ma pan dokumentów, prawda?

Wilmowski nie odpowiedział, odwrócił wzrok na wodę. Spojrzenie wróciło na niego, szybko go oceniło.

\- Ma pan kogoś, kto panu załatwi dokumenty? – spytał cicho i ostrożnie – Proszę się nie obrazić za bezpośredniość, ale obecnie lubią robić też kontrole w porcie… nie chciałbym zostawić pana na lodzie.

\- Czemu miałby mi pan pomóc? – spytał głucho Wilmowski.

Smuga zawahał się, pokiwał głową… potem nią pokręcił, a potem rozłożył ręce.

\- Nie wiem – uznał szczerze – Ale nie wiem też, czemu miałbym panu nie pomóc.

Andrzej nie miał pojęcia, co mu odpowiedzieć.

\- Więc nie ma pan nikogo tam, tak? – upewnił się Smuga po chwili ciszy – Ucieka pan w jakieś konkretne miejsce, czy tak po prostu, byle dalej do Rosji?

\- Tak po prostu – odparł cicho, patrząc w wodę.

\- Mhm. Ma pan wyrok?

\- Słucham…?

\- Czy jest pan uciekinierem politycznym? – świdrujące spojrzenie zsunęło się po jego twarzy, podróżnik sam sobie odpowiedział – Rozumiem, jest pan.

Nie wydawał się szczególnie przejęty, pokiwał sam do siebie głową. W pierwszym odruchu Wilmowski chciał sucho zwrócić mu uwagę, że nie są to pytania grzecznościowe, zważywszy, że znają się kilka minut.

Ale nowy znajomy uprzedził go, cicho pytając:

\- Jak mógłbym panu pomóc? Dokumenty, praca?

\- Czemu pan w ogóle o to pyta?

\- Bo jest pan uciekinierem, a ja popieram to, przez co pan ucieka z kraju. Po za tym jak już pana przeciągnąłem przez kontrolę, to bezsensownym byłoby zostawić pana samemu sobie i pozwolić aresztować w Marsylii.

Wilmowski ocenił go spojrzeniem, równie uważnym i przenikliwym, co rozmówca jego.

\- Nie mogę panu zaufać tak po prostu, nie znam pana.

Smuga stonowanie skinął mu głową.

\- Więc ma pan cały rejs do namysłu i poznania mnie.

Co za uparty, bezczelny i pewny siebie człowiek. Na dodatek cholernie spostrzegawczy i wygadany. Teraz spojrzał na niego ponownie, jakby wyczekująco.

\- Nie wierzy mi pan, prawda? – spytał powoli, oceniwszy kamienną minę Wilmowskiego. Sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mu paszport. A potem zwrócił znów wzrok na morze.

Wilmowski z wahaniem ocenił dokumenty. Widział fałszowane dokumenty w swoim życiu, przyjrzał się uważnie paszportowi. Wyłapał rozbawienie rozmówcy, zerknął na niego.

\- Tak, ja też uciekłem za granicę. Ale to autentyk.

Wilmowski przejrzał mimochodem resztę kartek. Pieczątki z portów… ze stacji kolejowych, nazwy miast po prostu z całego świata. Oddał mu dokumenty.

\- Dlaczego mi pan pomógł? – spytał wreszcie cicho.

Smuga spojrzał na niego z niezmąconym spokojem.

\- Bo znałem ludzi, którym nikt nie pomógł w pana sytuacji. I chciałbym, by im ktoś pomógł. Wiem, jak się pan czuje i po prostu nie chcę pana zostawić na pewną śmierć albo Sybir. Może mi pan nie wierzyć… ale czy ma pan coś lepszego, niż zwyczajnie pozwolić sobie pomóc? Jakiś plan B?

Wilmowski odwrócił wzrok, przez dłuższą chwilę znów panowała cisza. W końcu podjął decyzję.

\- Potrzebuję legalnego paszportu i pracy.

\- Chce pan kogoś przerzucić za granicę?

\- Mhm.

\- Dużo osób?

\- Dwie, w tym małe dziecko.

\- Mhm… - Smuga pokiwał powoli głową – Zatem praca, na pewno legalna… dobrze płatna… a kim pan z zawodu jest, jeśli można spytać?

\- Geografem. Uczyłem też w szkole i… i nie zawsze w sposób poprawny – dodał, eufemizując określenie ”tajne komplety”.

Smuga spojrzał na niego z nowym zainteresowaniem.

\- Lubi pan podróżować?

\- Nie, nie, nie ma mowy – Wilmowski zrozumiał od razu – Przepraszam, ale na to się nie piszę. Trzeba mi stacjonarnej pracy. Mogę robić wszystko, umiem rysować, znam cztery języki, trochę ciesiołkę też ogarniam i…

\- A niemiecki pan zna?

\- Znam.

\- Mhm – znów oceniono go spojrzeniem – Jak dobrym geografem pan jest?

\- Co pan rozumie przez to?

Podróżnik zawahał się na chwilę, potem wyciągnął dłoń po futerał z mapami. Chwilę w nim grzebał, rozsuwając kolejne płachty, nim wyjął mniejszą nieco, ze starannym szkicem jakiegoś wyimka terenu.

Podał go Wilmowskiemu.

\- Jeśli powie mi pan, co to jest, ma pan u mnie paszport.

\- Legalny?

\- Mhm.

\- Skąd by mi pan do diaska załatwił paszport?!

Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Mam swoje sposoby. Słucham więc, na co patrzymy?

Wilmowski wziął od niego szkic mapy, chwilę w milczeniu studiował linie i krzywe notatki na skrajach.

\- To jest jedno z Wielkich Jezior Afrykańskich, Jezioro Wiktorii i jego okolice. Ale bardzo pobieżny rysunek… i ma pan naprawdę przerażający charakter pisma.

Smuga roześmiał się cicho, pokiwał głową z podziwem i orzekł:

\- Tak, wszyscy mi to mówią.

\- Podziwiam waszego kartografa, serio – Wilmowski wstrząsnął głową, składając mapę starannie i oddając mu ją.

\- Nie omieszkam mu tego przekazać, choć chwilowo prawdę mówiąc, mamy wakat. Pan Brown został we Włoszech i raczej szybko do nas nie wróci – podróżnik schował mapę i znów na niego spojrzał.

Wilmowski pokręcił głową.

\- Proszę się nawet nie wysilać.

Kolejny raz rozmówca cicho się zaśmiał. Uniósł obie dłonie.

\- Oczywiście, nic nie mówię. Ale gratuluję, trafił pan.

\- Ma pan dobre rysunki, tylko pismo tragiczne.

\- Nigdy nie czułem się dobrze w szkicowaniu map, ale na wyprawie po prostu zabrakło rąk do pracy i notowałem co się dało.

Wilmowski zawahał się.

\- Mógłby pan to przerysować, jeśli ma pan papier – zauważył powoli – Rejs jest długi.

Szare oczy sondowały jego minę wyczekująco.

\- Chce mi pan pomóc? – upewnił się Smuga spokojnie.

\- Chcę… nie chcę, by pomagał mi pan z dokumentami bez odwdzięczenia się z mojej strony – wyjaśnił Wilmowski.

Podróżnik powoli skinął głową.

\- Rozumiem. Więc pan pomoże mu z mapami, a ja panu z paszportem i kontrolami w Marsylii?

\- Tak, jeśli to panu odpowiada – Wilmowski podjął decyzję, skinął głową stanowczo.

\- Quid pro quo?

\- Quid pro quo – zgodził się, kiwając głową.

Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko, także skinął przytakująco.

\- Zatem, umowa stoi.

****

\- Zawsze się pan tak spina, czy tylko, gdy robi pan coś nielegalnego?

\- Panie Smuga, pytanie czysto hipotetyczne, wyrzucił już ktoś pana kiedyś za burtę?

Odpowiedział mu cichy, swobodny śmiech. Smuga posłał mu szczerze ubawione spojrzenie.

\- Coś wątpię, by było to czysto hipotetyczne pytanie.

\- Ach tak?

\- Ach tak, nazwałbym to bardziej groźbą, panie Wilmowski.

Andrzej z trudem opanował uśmiech, wzruszył ramionami i tylko upomniał towarzysza spojrzeniem. Ale doskonale wiedział, że na tego drania nie działa nawet najbardziej karcący wzrok. Westchnął cierpiętniczo.

Rejs minął szybko, za szybko chyba nawet… połowę spędzili razem nad stołem kreślarskim, pochyleni nad płachtami papieru. I przez ten czas Wilmowski mógł całkiem szczerze orzec, że polubił dziwnego podróżnika.  
Smuga był uparty, był niepoprawny i wygadany jak mało kto. Nie lubił mówić o sobie, ale naprawdę wspaniale słuchało się jego opowieści o dalekich krainach. Cholera jasna, gdzie on nie był! Wilmowski całkiem na poważnie podsunął mu pomysł spisania tych wypraw w formie pamiętnika czy choćby reportażu. O ile wcześniej poprawi rzecz jasna charakter pisma.  
Zrobił na nim dobre wrażenie. Bardzo dobre nawet. Konkretny, zdecydowany człowiek gotów do walki z całym światem, gdy się na coś uparł. Cóż za wspaniały zbieg okoliczności, że go spotkał…  
Sam nie wiedział, kiedy i jak opowiedział mu o sobie. O pracy, nielegalnym nauczaniu, Tadku Nowickim, swojej żonie, synu… o śledztwie, ucieczce za granicę. O swoim planie zarobienia pieniędzy i usytuowania się za granica na tyle, by móc przenieść tutaj rodzinę.

\- Im szybciej tym lepiej – powiedział mu wtedy z jakimś niepokojem Smuga – Nie czekaj, nie chwytaj się półetatowych zajęć. Rok, dwa maksymalnie. Nie trać czasu.

Był dobrze zorientowany w temacie emigracji. Wilmowski raz tylko spytał dlaczego, ale został zwyczajnie spławiony. Uznał, że nowy znajomy mógł utracić w ten sposób kogoś… tak szczerze zmartwiony podkreślał, ze liczy się czas.  
Ale Wilmowski nie miał możliwości do razu znaleźć pracy, która zapewniłaby mu wynagrodzenie dość wysokie, by to załatwić tak szybko, jak chciał Smuga. Nie było po prostu opcji.

Wyprawy? Nie, nie, nieee, i jakby co to NIE.  
Wilmowski nie był ryzykantem, nienawidził spontanicznych decyzji i chciał po prostu spokoju. To nie byłoby żadne rozwiązanie. Po za tym, co wyjaśnił Smudze dość szybko, nie był nigdzie po za Europą, nie umiał strzelać z karabinu, tylko trochę z rewolweru, nie znał zbyt wielu innych języków i po prostu by im się nie przydał.

\- Od gadania, strzelania i nie gubienia się jest typ od bezpieczeństwa wyprawy, czyli ja – uspokoił go wtedy podróżnik – Kartograf ma tylko wiedzieć, gdzie jesteśmy.

Nie. Nie. Nie.  
Nie było nawet mowy o czymś takim.

Upierał się przy tym przez całą drogę, sam sobie powtarzał to w myśli, gdy lekko mówiąc przerażony czekał przed angielskim konsulatem w Marsylii, bo Smuga poszedł załatwić mu dokumenty. Nie wierzył, że się uda. Po prostu nie wierzył.  
Gdy konsul zaprosił go do środka, niemal zaprotestował.  
Godzinę później stał przed budynkiem, trzymając w dłoni angielski paszport na własne nazwisko.

\- Nie wierzę… - przyznał powoli, wpatrując się w dokumenty.

Smuga rozłożył ręce.

\- Dyplomacja, proszę pana, jest niedocenianą bronią.

\- Jak do ciężkiej cholery? – wydusił Wilmowski.

\- No… mówiłem już, mam swoje sposoby. Poprawiłeś mi mapy, dostałeś paszport. Quid pro quo.

Wilmowski spojrzał na niego jakoś niepewnie, pokręcił głową powoli i cicho odparł:

\- Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować, Janie.

Ten specyficzny uśmiech znów pojawił się na opalonej twarzy podróżnika. Smuga wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń.

\- Uratuj siebie i rodzinę, to będzie najlepszy sposób.

\- Tak… - Wilmowski zawahał się, przed jego dłonią – Więc… chyba tutaj się żegnamy?

\- Skoro zostajesz we Francji, to tak – Smuga z jakimś śladem żalu skinął głową – Jakbyś chciał kiedyś porysować sobie mapy, napisz do mnie, dobrze?

\- Jasne… - Wilmowski sam nie rozumiał, czemu czuł się tak niezręcznie, gdy uścisnął mu dłoń – Ty też, gdybyś… gdybyś potrzebował kiedyś pomocy…

\- Myślę, że jeszcze kiedyś na siebie wpadniemy – uznał Smuga z lekkim uśmiechem – Może wtedy nie przywalę ci mapami w głowę.

Wilmowski też się uśmiechnął, z niewyjaśnionym poczuciem straty patrząc, jak podróżnik cofa się w stronę drogi do portu.

\- Do zobaczenia zatem.

\- Do zobaczenia – uniósł lekko dłoń – Gdybyś zmienił zdanie, co do wypraw… wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

\- Zoo w Hamburgu, Hakenbeck, pytać o Smugę – Wilmowski pokiwał głową – Dziękuję ci raz jeszcze.

Lekki, jakby smutny uśmiech. Smuga opuścił dłoń.

\- Powodzenia, Andrzeju.

Wilmowski chciał odpowiedzieć coś na kształt „i nawzajem”, ale podróżnik odwrócił się i ruszył szybkim krokiem przez ulicę, w stronę portu. Odwrócił się więc i on, powoli potoczył wzrokiem po okolicy. Niespiesznym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Nie miał celu… nie miał kogo spytać o pracę…  
Poprawił torbę na ramieniu. Przystanął.  
Odwrócił się przez ramię.  
Sylwetka Smugi jeszcze majaczyła się na tle ludzi.

Nieee. 

Zdecydowanie ruszył przed siebie.  
Nie widział, jak podróżnik na chwilę przystanął i przez moment odprowadzał go spojrzeniem, nim znów podążył na statek.  
Zatrzymał się na skrzyżowaniu ulic pełnych ludzi. A właściwie to co on tutaj będzie robił? Lepił pierogi, bimber pędził? Do szkoły go nie przyjmą na wakat, na budowę może być ciężko…

„Nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj… nie. Nie. Nieee.”

Odwrócił się.

Co za różnica czy Hamburg, czy Marsylia? Przecież w Hamburgu też może znaleźć pracę! I nawet bliżej do Warszawy, łatwiej będzie z przerzutem i… No przecież nikt nie mówi, że popłynie na jakieś zadupia łowić dzikie zwierzęta do ogrodów zoologicznych! No bądźmy poważni! Ale…

Ale…

Ruszył szybkim krokiem w dół ulicą, przebijając się przez tłum. Może właśnie popełniał ogromny błąd, a może przyjmował szansę, jaką chciał mu dać los.  
Przebiegł przez ulicę, w kierunku portu. Statek odpływał za kilka chwil… wbiegł na molo tuż przed rykiem sygnalizującym odpływanie statku.  
Marynarz trzymający trap zawahał się, potem ponaglił go ręką. Wilmowski wbiegł na pokład i podziękował mu najmniej łamaną francuszczyzną, na jaką tylko mógł się zdobyć, ciężko łapiąc oddech.  
Ten tylko pokiwał z politowaniem głową.

\- Typowe – uznał, odchodząc do swoich zajęć.

Wilmowski rozejrzał się po tłumie ludzi wokoło. Zmarszczył brwi. Cholera, ale no chyba nie pomylił statków, nie?

\- Panie Wilmowski, nie może pan już przejmować ode mnie nawyków spóźniania się na statki. Ledwo się znamy – znajomy głos rozległ się za jego plecami, przepełniony rozbawieniem.

Odwrócił się szybko, z ulgą widząc specyficzny uśmiech.

Rozłożył ręce i uznał powoli:

\- To najbardziej spontaniczna i postrzelona rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobiłem.

Pobłażliwe rozbawienie w szarych oczach mówiło mu jasno tylko jedno: „Och, Andrzeju, co ty niby wiesz o postrzelonych rzeczach? Nie wypowiadaj się.”

\- Zatem zmieniłeś zdanie? – upewnił się spokojnie Smuga.

\- Tak… nie… nie wiem?

Cichy śmiech podróżnika wystarczył za odpowiedź. Smuga pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i uznał:

\- Dobrze, zostańmy przy „może”, co ty na to?

Wilmowski pokiwał głową po namyśle. Nad jego głową szare chmury zaczynały się powoli przerzedzać, gdy wdzierało się do nich słońce.  
Może powinien dać temu słońcu szansę?

Kto wie… może to mógłby być początek pięknej przyjaźni?


End file.
